Kuro Neko
by Rytika Hyakuya
Summary: Tenía más que claro que a los magos de nuestro gremio, también eran denominados como felinos ; pero esto, sobrepasó por mucho aquel rumor.
**Kuro Neko**

 **Fairy Tail** pertenece a **Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 _ **Kuro Neko**_

 _ **Parte 1:**_

≈ _La Poción.≈_

 _(Sting)_

—Sting-sa... —Al escuchar que pronunciaron mi nombre, giré en dirección a esa persona para hacerle un gesto indicándole que guardara silencio.

Mi cómplice así lo hizo. Se percató de su error y se colocó amabas manos sobre su boca. Evitando así, volver a hablar tan alto.

Fue inevitable sonreír por su gesto; sin embargo mi sonrisa desapareció al instante, ya que por ahora debía continuar con el trabajo que estaba realizando, antes de ser interrumpido.

Sin perder tiempo, volví mi vista a el trabajo que me hallaba haciendo. Agradecí con un suspiro, que a pesar del alboroto que armamos, mi objetivo seguía plácidamente dormido.

Menos mal que él, no se percatará del error de mi asistente, de lo contrario, nuestra misión se habría tornado fallida y por ende, no recibiríamos nuestra paga.

Con todo el perímetro en calma, me apresure a abrir el pequeño frasquito que traía entre mis manos.

Lo abrí de la manera más silenciosa que pude, ya que existía una mínima posibilidad de que al quitar la tapa del pequeño frasco, este hiciera alguna clase de ruido. Supe que había terminado con mi labor, cuando llegó hasta mis oídos un casi imperceptible «clic».

A continuación, verifique que el frasco tuviera dentro la poción deseada y no alguna clase de veneno, pues lo que menos queríamos era volvernos unos criminales. Para ello, olfatee el contenido.

Del frasco, salió un olor dulzón mezclado con otro ingrediente, que me dio la sensación de que la pócima también contenía alguna especie de pescado.

—¿Pescado? —solté en un susurro, mientras analizaba en la etiqueta del frasco algún indicio de los ingredientes que componían dicha poción.

Al no encontrar nada, dude un poco en proseguir; sin embargo, la dudas que ensombrecía mi camino se disiparon, al darme cuenta de que nada malo le sucedería al implicado.

Al menos, que él sea alérgico. ¿Lo será? Nah, no lo creo.

Aposté en que no fuera alérgico y proseguí. Me incline un poco para quedar cerca de la víctima y enseguida, acerqué el pequeño frasco hasta su nariz.

Permanecí en esa posición por unos cuantos minutos; sin embargo aunque nuestra tarea parecía un juego de niños, la víctima impidió que así lo fuese, debido a que en un principio, daba la impresión de que estaba inquieto por el olor que respiraba.

Y no lo juzgo. ¡Eso olía horrible!

Pero, aún así, logré que el aroma que desprendía la poción llegará hasta sus pulmones.

Al separarme de él, cerré el frasco con el mismo cuidad que con el que lo abrí e inmediatamente me dirigí a la entrada de la habitación.

—¿Ya? —preguntó mi cómplice, en a cuanto estuve a su lado.

Asentí en respuesta y entonces, ambos salimos de la habitación.

—¿Cree qué funcione, Sting-sama?

Al salir de la habitación en la que habíamos estado trabajando, mi cómplice preguntó. Ella se veía nerviosa, más de lo usual.

—¡Claro, Yuki! Simplemente tendremos que esperar y listo. —respondí, intentando calmar sus inseguridades.

—Pero...

—No te preocupes —detuve sus posibles y evidentes replicas—. Además, si algo sale mal, tenemos la buena memoria de Rufus.

Esperaba que con ello, Yukino se tranquilizara.

Ella me miró por unos segundos y luego volteó hacía la habitación de la cual habíamos salido; se notaba que aún se sentía nerviosa, pero a pesar de ello, no emití palabra alguna.

—¿Está seguro? —cuestionó, tras debatirse con su cargo de consciencia.

—Claro ó ¿me crees capaz lastimar a alguno de los integrantes del gremio que dirijo? —Ella negó— Entonces, tranquila. —musitó.

—Confió en usted, Sting-sama —indicó Yukino con una leve sonrisa en sus labios—. Buenas noches.

Correspondí su saludo y tras ello, Yukino se fue a su habitación; aún así todavía se veía escéptica con respecto a la misión que habíamos realizado en conjunto.

 _ **» » » Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ *** * * Notas de la Autora...**_

* * *

1\. Como me enamoré de Kuro de Ao no Exorcist y también porque quiero StinGue aunque sea leve, decidí escribir este pequeño relato.

2\. Y sí, lo sé. La idea está sobre explotada, pero los gatos dan amor y Sabertooth es amor.

3\. La inspiración anda al 100%, por ello, me verán seguido por aquí.


End file.
